


The Hollow Star

by Axterixa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Latin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axterixa/pseuds/Axterixa
Relationships: Butch Halan/Aislinn Halan
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

The castle was quiet, it usually was at this time. Nearly midnight, yet Nova was awake. Sneaking through the halls, she noticed a lurking feeling of getting caught. Exhilarating as it was, she didn’t quite fancy it. In fact, if the reason wasn’t as calamitous as it was, she wouldn’t have even dreamt of giving it a thought. However, the circumstances were more than dire at this point. She’d held off for long enough. Now, she was in vital need of doing this. The monumental task of keeping this secret, as large as it was. In foresight, it was small, yet when it actually stares you down, looks into your soul, bearing your sins to its monumental immortality; it’s incomprehensible at best, petrifying you to stillness and creating this fear of getting caught. Yet here she was,  _ doing it. _ In comparison to Nova, this task was monumental. It was a tower of fortitude and Nova was a small rock. 

Yet still, she crept. Silently above the shiny tiles, among the statues, she called family, beside the night maids she called friends. They said not a word, but silent pleas for her to make it safely. They knew that should they be questioned in the disappearance of the princess, they could not say a word. A single articulated thought would send the Queen after her. Although it pained them to see Nova go, they understood, as well they could, the maids were kind, and loved Nova. Thus they aided her in the task which befell her. As her journey began, Nova could think but one thought, “Is this right?”. Despite being quite knowledgable, Nova could not, for the life and love of her, answer the three worded question; for it perplexed her, brought her to her knees and brought forth her fear of unintelligence, of negligence to such a simple thing. Simply said, Nova could not yet fathom how she ended in such a position as this; having to sneak away from her home; her life, for freedom, for solace in knowing what lies ahead. 

Exiting the place she once called home, her haven of peace, now lay ruined behind her. For in her mind, she was leaving to escape the collapse and yet, it stood; always a place of strength and fortitude. Her home left in the dust of all things known to her, should she turn back now, the sight that would be there is terrifying. So, she pushed forwards, keeping pace, yet knowing, one wrong move, one wrong step or pace, should land her in the path of death and despair. The retched face of whence she called home, peace or even peace, for she left that behind. In favour of a new life, she didn’t want it, she wished nothing more than to stay, to be kept within the knowns of her previous life; but she dared push forward, move past the fear that dared stop her, give her pause in such an infallible time.

She stepped down, off of the last step of the castle, shredding her fears, she faced forward and moved into the darkness which sunk its claws into her flesh and kept her hidden. The town wasn’t a considerable distance away from the castle, for the journey was made by many each day, but the path was well-beaten and quickly followed. Despite knowing her fate at home, Nova couldn’t begin to perceive what may lay ahead. Still daring to push on, she made quick work of the road to the town, the small community which lay in the face of the castle, which shall hold Nova’s secret forevermore. As the familiar scent of fresh-baked pies and pastries took hold of Nova’s senses, she felt at peace, “for what have I to fear?” The thought came with pause, for what  _ had _ she to fear? Surely she could not have made a mistake? She knew what she was doing, she had no choice. Yet the guilt her mother had implanted in her head was yet to be relinquished. As if some beast which wishes revenge on a hunter which slew it’s family. Or a family whose only child was taken by the monstrosities of the world, like the ones who watched as their loved ones withered away at the first feeling of sickness because this was how she felt; as though those she cared most about had, only in her mind, withered away and left nothing but vengefulness, guilt and above all, hatred for the thing that pushed them away, or more accurately, pushed her to leave them behind, to start anew and begin her life again with new knowledge and forget the past. To move on. That was the task which befell Nova, this was the sword which pointed at her and judged her with the knowledge of what she’s done, the sins she’s made, helped, aided, abided in, it knows all and has put her into the path of despair and fear.

She pushes on. Further into the village, into the town which was made to house the power of the kingdom. Into the belly of the beast, and into her new life…

~~~

Nova-Cassius Orion, the princess of Landonbrok. The elven kingdom which was prospering since her parents, King Hades and Queen Esmerelda’s, marriage. This princess was the first-born to the monarchs and often said as the most powerful of the Orion trio. A year after Nova’s birth, twins came into the mix. Batair and Apollo-Wilfred Orion; the Orion twins and most notable trouble makers in the castle. Despite their reputation, the Orion twins were ever-loyal subjects to their overlord, Nova. Despite being a princess, Nova was nothing like what is expected with her title. She was kind, humble and gentle, sure. But she was also ruthless, cruel and cold when she was in battle; which was also something she did. In fact, she did it so well that she was appointed into her father’s elite guard, the Warriors Three. The name was taken from the human’s Norse King Odin’s guard. Due to her fighting, Nova never wore dresses and insisted on pants and a shirt.

As she isn’t an average princess, Nova has sent many suiters back to their respective kingdoms. However, her mother didn’t like this. They often fought of it, but otherwise got along. Whenever a prince from another kingdom came knocking for Nova’s hand, she turned a cold shoulder and wouldn’t give them the time of day. 

Currently, a suiter by the name of Adrik Tuncay was in her kingdom. Despite him being here for his hand, Nova and he hit it off. This was due to the fact that he was not looking for her hand. He was already in love with someone back in his kingdom. He did not want to marry Nova, as she didn’t want to marry him. In hindsight, them seeming like best friends was a bad idea. As a week after Adrik’s arrival, Queen Esmerelda ca,e to them while they sat in the gardens and seemed  _ too _ happy.

“Nova! You’ve taken a liking to Adrik,” her mother said suggestively. Nova wasn’t about to sell out Adrik’s true purpose of being here, but she couldn’t think of a way to respond. “Good! Adrik, I’ve sent a letter to your parents and told them of your success with our princess. They’re on their way over to oversee your marriage!” Queen Esmeralda said calmly, yet anyone could tell she was very happy. 

“Mother no!” Nova said. Her mother looked at her as if she’d grown another head out of her backside. “I just, wish for more time before committing to Adrik.”

“Nonsense!” Her mother shooed. “The wedding shall take place in one week.” With that, her mother walked off. Nova turned to Adrik and saw he was just as worried.

“I don’t want to marry you!” They both exclaimed. Then looked away from each other. 

“Adrik, we must’ve given the wrong impression! Acting as friends do, Mother got carried away!” Nova said sitting beside him on the white ornate bench. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Here, surrounded by roses and lilac petals which lined the well-cut grass path, Nova and Adrik looked like a couple. As they sat close to each other and tried to find a way out of this they both sighed again. They’ve made a huge mistake. 

“What if we stage a fight?” Nova said looking hopeful at Adrik. “We’ll fight and show Mother that we’re not compatible!”

“Sure. When?” 

“Dinner. Tonight. We’ll act happy and then fight over something trivial. We’ll distance ourselves and pretend we hate each other.” Nova was hopeful. 

That night at dinner, Nova caught up to Adrik and pulled him aside. She told him that they’d pretend to fight now. So they began bickering about fake mishaps. It escalated and they began yelling. 

“Nova! Adrik!” Queen Esmerelda scolded hurrying over to the pair. “What is going on? You’re creating a scene!” 

“Well, it  _ seems  _ like Adriks got his head too far up his own arse to notice when I say something!”

“Like it’s all my fault!” Adrik said, looking rudely at Nova. “If you haven’t been fighting all our time away, you’re pulling pranks and misdeeds; or worse! You’re in the town! Doing peasant work!” Nova breathed as if indignified. Yes, she did work in the town. At the “Royal Armoury and Weaponry”, with her good friends Butch and Joeslinn Halan. 

“So what? I’m not some stuck up princess with no idea of hard work! I take pride in my job! I love working unlike your prissy self, I have a purpose!”

“Nova! Adrik! Stop! You’re bickering about nonsense! Nova,” her mother turned to face her, “he’s right. You don’t act like a princess.” Then she turned to Adrik, “But, you’d do well to learn than she’s not you average princess. She’s worked and fought, she won’t give it up.” Then, she moved to address both of them, “so stop fighting over nothing and get over it. Dinner’s starting.” Queen Esmerelda left and Nova and Adrik stood still.

“Well, that worked.”

“Come on,” Nova sighed and pulled Adrik to dinner. 

“We just need another plan,” Nova said sitting down. So, as inconspicuously as they could, they ate and formulated another plan. Many “What if’s” were shared between them, yet they couldn’t think of anything that would work. Later, when they retired to Nova’s room, Adrik said something absolutely crazy.

“What if we just get married?”

“What?” Nova said turning to him, “I thought you were in love already?”

“Yes, but what if we get married and just stay platonic?” Adrik said, “its the perfect alibi.” Thinking for a moment.

“No, that’s completely crazy,” she sighed, “but it would work.”

“So,” Adrik said, kneeling to Nova, “marry me?”

“Is that our only option?” 

“Seems like it.”

After a moment of silence, Nova said, “yes.”


	2. The Middle (Part 1/?)

With the new arrangement made, Nova and Adrik came up with a plan; well, two plans. One for each of the possible scenarios, one was if they went to Adriks kingdom, and two for if they stayed. 

Plan one; they went to Adriks kingdom and since they’re married, they’d have to share a room. Since they didn’t want to do that, and because Adriks was in love with another, Nova was promised her own room. 

Plan two, they stayed in Landonbrok. Should they stay, Adrik would get the room he was currently staying in, and they would bring his love to the kingdom and they’d stay together. Neither plan was extravagant, however, they would work. So, Adrik retired for the night, and Nova was left to think in her room. Sure, she had agreed to these plans, but she wasn’t happy about it. So, as any normal person would do, she snuck out of her room. Creeping along the halls, she noticed that there wasn’t a lot of hustle; not as much as there was during the day. However, she had a goal in mind. She would go to visit her brothers. Quickly dodging into Apollo’s room, Nova saw him and Batair conversing on his bed.

“Apollo, Batair, I need your help.”

“About?” Batair exclaimed clutching his heart and trying to calm his breathing. His back was turned to Nova, so he didn’t see, nor hear, her enter. 

“My marriage,” Nova seethed, “I can’t go through with it!”

“You like him, no?” Apollo asked.

“Of course not! We only got along for our mutual hatred of our current tasks! He’s in love with someone else for Christ’s sake!”

“So, you’ll be cheated on? In your marriage that you don’t want?” Batair questioned.

“Yes! That doesn’t bother me, I’m not into him. I just can’t marry him!”

“Well, you have two options; one, break it off with him. Two, marry him.” Apollo said.

“Or three, run away,” Batair joked, but Nova’s head shot up. “That was a joke, Lass.”

“But honest advice,” Nova said, gesturing to Batair. She looked up at her brothers and decided that’s what she’ll do. Runaway from home. 

As Nova headed for the door, Apollo caught her arm, “running won’t solve anything. It’ll just make things worse, Lass.”

“Well, I can’t just marry him and be unhappy for my whole life! I’m leaving. You can’t stop me!”

“Lass, you’ve nowhere to go.” Apollo reasoned still keeping a firm grasp on her arm. Nova crumbled to the floor. Gracefully kneeling down by her side, Apollo attempted to comfort his crying sister. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he shushed her. When she calmed, he said, “we’ll find a way out, Lass, we always do.” She hugged her brother and tried to steady her breathing. Was there even a way out?

Through the next few days leading up to the marriage, Nova spent as little time with Adrik as possible; training and hanging out with Batair and Apollo. Avoiding him made it seem as though he wasn’t even there. Yet the marriage loomed over her shoulder like a boulder doomed to crush her. The inevitability of it was crushing her, suffocating her, as if it could pull the very air out of her lungs. Despite almost forgetting Adrik, Nova’s chest was tight with the knowledge of her quickly disappearing future. She wasn’t necessarily petrified, but the fact of her vitality fastly draining was, in and of itself, terrifying. 

Many a time in those few days did Adrik try to talk to her. However, she didn’t listen. She’d reverted back to her stone-cold self. Back into the statue of the imperfectly perfect warrior. With her, ‘warrior first, princess second’, mentality back; Adrik was alone in a kingdom he didn’t know, and he didn’t have his love to help him through it. Many a night, did he spend weeping, wishing nothing more than to not be alone. Within a night Adrik had chosen that, as the prince and main partner of their upcoming marriage, he would make her listen. 

After practice with the Warriors Three, Nova was pulled aside and sat on a bench.

“Nova, I don’t know what has gotten into you! Please talk to me!” He plead. Nova saw nothing but a hollow star. The usually bright face of her friend was now drained, he was exhausted. Like many a star, Adrik fell from his bright shine in the night sky to the Earth, and into the crushing reality that comes with living on it. Yet Nova couldn’t find it in herself to speak to him. Simply standing up and walking past. However, she didn’t just walk past, she grabbed his hand and slipped something into his hand. When she left, Adrik fell onto the bench and looked at what rested in his hand. A small bit of parchment, which had a small explanation. 

_ ‘Adrik, I’m sorry. I know this must be hard on you, but I’m doing what is best for both of us. I can’t marry you. You’re in love with another. I can’t, in good conscience, allow for our kinship to advance further; for I’ve been subjected to feelings I can’t well justify. I hope this should suffice and I shall hope that one day, you’ll forgive me. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Nova-Cassius Orion _

_ Princess _

_ Landonbrok’ _

Despite the note, Adrik was still alone. So, he decided that, as the main party of their marriage, he’d leave. Princess Nova was not the one he should spend his life with, though that was never the plan. So he went to the queen and king. 

“Sir, Madame. I don’t wish to marry your daughter,” Adrik said, “I am in love with another and can’t justify leaving them for one whose heart is so covered in stone she can’t well identify that I was in love with her. I wish you the best of luck, but I’m not the prince for your princess. Our paths, though they may meet again, have converged as the steams of Tuncay. Goodday, and good luck.”

Though they were hopeful about Adrik and Nova’s relationship, they had witnessed it dwindle since the marriage was announced. Without a proper good-bye to Nova or anyone else, Adrik sent a letter home and rode off towards his kingdom. 

At dinner, Nova showed late and excused herself with the alibi of “working in the shop for too long”. She sat down between Batair and Apollo and only then noticed Adrik was gone and her parents were unhappy. So unhappy in fact, that they were openly glaring at Nova, who unbeknownst to their stares, was happily eating a slice of meat hastily. Only when Batair cleared his throat, did Nova notice her parents weighted stares.

“What? I had a reason?” Still assuming this was about her being late, she continued eating.

“Nova-Cassius Orion!” Her mother roared, Nova stopped eating, “you’ve turned away every suiter for your hand! We’ve but one choice left!”

“Adrik? You really believed I’d love him? I knew of his sweetheart in his kingdom! That is the only reason I even spoke with him!”

“Do you know what you’ve done?”

“No, pray tell what have I done?”

“You’ve made a fool of this kingdom! You’ve made a fool of your father, and of me!” 

“So what? I’m less a princess and more of a peasant in your mind anyway!” Her mother looked taken aback. “I’ve heard you and father talk! I know what you think of my hobbies.”

“Hobbies! Their peasant work!” Her mother cried.

“And when they overthrow us? Who will they spare? The one who’s like them?” Nova asked rising out of her seat, “or the one who shackles them? The one who orders their execution?”

“You dare threaten your mother!” Batair was shovelling small kibbles of food in his mouth, enthralled with the drama. Apollo’s head was rested on the table from exhaustion, and the king was eating happily. For had hadn’t a care in the world. He loved his daughter and her hobbies. 

“Here’s a threat,” Nova said, pushing her chair out, “I’m leaving. You no longer will have to carry my burden, the weight of my failings will be solely on my shoulders as you’ve proven you’re not capable of change. Of understanding that, maybe, for once, someone has a different opinion than you!” Nova’s fists were clenched and she exited the room. She quickly went to her room and sat on her bed. She thought back to the time when life was easier.

_ Back when it was easier, Nova was working at Butch and Aislinn’s weaponry and armoury. They were the best in the business, they basically made any and all castle regulation weapons. They were rich, relatively speaking, and they were, despite their money and power, kind. Butch was a funny, kind, caring and tough guy; Aislinn was compassionate, easy-going, fun-loving and often very uplifting. They were the perfect couple, and Nova wished with her whole being to, one day, be like them. _

_ Nova worked in the front with Butch as she was his best employee and her work in the town was very well-liked. The townspeople loved her and she relished in the love of her people. Currently working on a private project, with Butch’s permission, she was cutting and shaving, what soon will be, the head of her new axe. She chose, and paid for, a beautiful blue molten piece of metal. This particular metal was strong, lightweight and very versatile. She chose it along with a black and cyan handle, which she custom designed. It was part of a set she was making; which consisted of a short sword, long sword, claymore and the axe. She had finished the others and now she had to finish the axe. The handles were in the process of being made, and Nova was confident with who she left to make them. Along with the set she was making a small key, which would fit in a custom lock, on the custom chest she was making at the local woodshop. The chest itself was made of walnut wood and had silver feet which held it about half an inch from the ground. Despite her mother not approving of her hobbies in the town. Nova was quite happy with what she could get accomplished. When she finished the blade, Butch was closing the shop for the night.  _

_ “Hey Butch? Is Aislinn in tonight?” Sometimes she would be out running errands or visiting her family out of town. _

_ “Yeah, I think she’s making dinner.” Nova nodded and Butch offered to let her stay to eat.  _

_ “Thanks, by the way,” Nova said reaching beside the turning stone for the gift she got Butch. It was a small gift, she’d carved a bear at the woodshop before starting her chest and wanted to give it to him. As bears were his favourite animal and Butch himself could turn into a bear, it warmed his heart. _

_ “Thank you, Doll.” She smiled at him and headed inside. _

_ “Nova!” Aislinn called from the kitchen. “You’re staying I assume?” _

_ “No, I thought I’d just come in to wreck your place then leave.” _

_ “Haha.” _

_ “Oh, I got you something too!” Nova scurried to her side and handed Aislinn a box of tea. It was green tea, only Nova could get it as it was from another kingdom and quite expensive. Aislinn hugged her and thanked her before pushing her into the washroom to use the small tap to rinse her hands. She sat at the table just as Butch cleared about half of the table’s food. Aislinn grabbed her portion next but had to stand to grab the kettle. She just put it on, so Nova may have slipped a bit of her powers to heat the water faster. Playfully glaring at the girl, Aislinn sat back down with her tea.  _

_ “Thank you, Nova.” _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _

_ “Uh-huh.” They ate and talked, enjoying each others company. This was what Nova wanted. Although she had a family, and she loved Batair and Apollo. Her mother completely ruined all family time to rag on Nova for running another prince away; her father simply watched. Nova craved this kind of a family. The Halan’s were like family to her. She’d never give them up. She’d protect them to the ends of the earth. She just wanted a family like them... _


End file.
